1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical microscope apparatus used with a drape that covers the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The surgical microscope apparatus suspends a surgical microscope in midair and is used for, for example, neurosurgery. The apparatus includes a stand that is set on a floor, a longitudinal arm that is uprightly and pivotally supported with the stand, and a lateral arm that has a base end pivotally supported at an upper end of the longitudinal arm and horizontally extends from the upper end of the longitudinal arm, the surgical microscope being suspended from a front end of the lateral arm.
The surgical microscope and part of the horizontal and longitudinal arms are covered with a drape to secure an aseptic condition.
If the drape loosens and sags, it will obstruct the visibility of a surgeon. To deal with this problem, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2988980 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a technique of drawing air from the inside of the drape so that the drape may tightly be attached to the surgical microscope apparatus.